The Witches Next Adventure
by ElphabaCanFigureSkate
Summary: This is what happens to the witches after McBeth dies and they need a new victim. Rating because I'm paranoid.


**(A/N): I wrote this for my English class and thought it wasn't bad so *poof* it was published!**

**Disclaimer: not a single characters mine.**

The witch's next adventure.

"Ah my sisters setting as we rearrange one and two three, four! Macbeth's Scotland is no more".

"Yes my sister, For, that place walked out the door we are here in this…Texas conservatory.

Shall we make another story?" The second witch continues her rant.

"Very wise sister Sha but in this place but in this new place I must change this curse upon my

face. Now I know we must elect a new and better dialect"

"Oh Sister Dow your intentions are as pure as snow!" For, the first witch, gushed

"We shall now recite the spell and watch another go through hell" they spoke in unison

"Toil double number two. He shall come out of the blue". They chanted. "Now I know what we

must do. Our man our subject he will rue. Now I know we must elect a new and better dialect".

In a bright rising light the witches shone slowly… transforming? Their faces, before old and

wrinkled, became those of attractive young women. The ripped and tattered garments became

simple dark frocks. For, Sha and Dow looked at one another.

"Do we no longer carry the burden accent?" asked Dow taking in the fact her spell did not work.

"Though fine are our new garments" she added.

"Oh forget! Forget! Who is the man we must inform because he must avoid scorn". Sha's eyes

closed and her body tensed.

"A presence!" screeched For. A man stumbled out of the book shelves beside the witches.

"Come my sisters see the one of fame and fortune". Said Dow.

"Yes four shots fire two forgot Lee Harvey Oswald you have been sought" They said together.

"Your riddles will not faze me!" he shouted "Why are you here?!" he shouted once more.

"We-"

"No!" he cut her off. Say one more word and a bullet takes a swim in your brain" He paused

"One" he raised the gun "More" he cocked it "Word" He put his finger on the trigger.

"You are here to kill him-" He cut them off again with a shot.

The bullet careened towards For. It stopped just before her heart.

"Tsk tsk tsk Oswald" She paused moving closer to him "Today you will shoot. Today you will

aim and life will never be the same".

"W-who are you people?" he stammered

"I'm For".

"I'm Sha"

"I'm Dow"

"We can tell the future don't you know?" Sha stated simply.

"Eyes and ears and mouths beware so many things murders share". Began For.

"You use a gun, not a dagger not a knife but let us hope you use your sight" continued Dow.

"Apparitions sisters? Suggested Sha.

"Shall we?" Smirked For.

"Toil trouble trouble toil ear of bat and old gargoyle visions of future he must see but the future

the same it may be" They chanted together.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Shouted Oswald above the insanity. He watched as the

women's eyes began to glow and loud howling wind blew through their hair.

"Let him-"

"See! le-"

"Him see!"

The witches overlapped shouting over the wind and each other. The wind stopped suddenly. The

witches opened their circle to reveal a beating heart. Sha smiled and spoke.

"The heart that keeps you live will take your life too. It beats! It beats! But it beats against you!"

She backed tiredly from the heart as it faded away. A new apparition appeared a quiet grassy

knoll. It's grass swaying lightly in the wind. Dow stepped forward this time. Oswald sat stolid

and prepared for Dow's prediction.

"Beware! Beware the grassy knoll! Fragile as a new born foal. The brains backward they will

blow as many will see move oh so slow. Gone of a crime you did not commit beware of the man

you did not pit". Her speech ended just as the vision faded to oblivion.

For spoke for the last vision. It was a gun (identical to the one Oswald held) and four bullets.

"Shot, Shot, Shot and Shot again! As he J.F.K ascends. That gun of yours can shoot tow but did

the other two appear out of the blue?" she nodded het head in finality.

The three witches again spoke together. "Oswald! Oswald! Listen close! On his grave will you

lay a rose? His eyes will shut one final time after the conclusion of our rhyme. His blanket

woven done with yarn cause, let's face it Oswald you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" they

cackled.

"You… witches… are insane! His death will be at my hand!" cheers rang out below the

conservatory. "I _will_ prove you wrong". He stated rather calmly. He took aim from the window.

"Come sisters", whispered Sha. "We cannot interfere". Oswald took a shot as they left.

Boom

Reloa- Boom.

_That wasn't me _he thought.

Boom

Reloa- Boom

"Visions…" he whispered _"no"_ He thought _"I need to leave here"_.

He rose from his perch by the window and ran to his chosen spot in the cafeteria 3 floors below.

He reached it just before the police.

"Hello sir did you see anyone in this building?"

"No sir". He said in respect.

"Cut the honorific son" the large man grabbed his wrist. Oswald tilted his head to the side

until… _"Oh no! He's taking my pulse" _He thought as he cowered. In the witches second vision

the heart was his death and it's going to give him away. The cop smiled after a minute.

"Hands behind your back _assassin"_ He emphasized. Oswald complied walking slowly to the

large armored police car. He's going to be killed. The light outside dazzled him because he had

been in the dark so long. _"You know" _he thought _"If it had rained he'd be alive. Chance is a _

_powerful thing"_ He looked at the ex-presidents car. The blood was on the back of it. Oswald shot

from behind. The blood should be on the front.

"_For a crime you did not commit" _he thought bitterly. His heart had given him away, a man

from the grassy knoll had shot his target, the two extra shots were fired, and here he was being

taken away only because he was the fall guy. He had been a pawn.

"Lee Harvey Oswald you have committed a heinous crime of assassination. Any last words?" he

asked with faux sweetness.

"I-"

He cut him off with a shot to the head.

The investigator glanced at the video again.

"Lee Harvey Oswald didn't do it."

Sha took a deep breath. "The witches tried"

"The witches failed" For said.

"Mr. Knoll did prevail" sighed Dow.

"Our time is done shall we go how will we learn and how will we show…?" Sha said quietly.

"We need a knife we need a gun over now is the fun".

Three daggers appeared in front of the witches.

"Good bye world. Good bye life. Goodbye to all its strife". They chanted quietly. "Suicide is the

only choice. Good bye to our great voice".

They plunged the knives into their hearts.

**Read and review please!**


End file.
